Dark Aura
Dark Aura (闇のアウラ, Yami no Aura) is the dark Counterpart of Paul Gekko. He is part of the Creation of Heaven Tail. Appearence Like most of the Dragons, the Dark Aura is large in size; the upper part of its head, its back, upper portion of its tail, arms, and talons. Its underbelly and jaw, which is filled with very sharp teeth, are white and smooth, with its abdominals in particular being quite muscular. Unlike most Dragons, the Dark Aura, rather than having claws, has extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making its anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's than an actual Dragon's; additionally, there are spikes running down from the Dark Dragon's spine and onto its tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion. His Body was covered in mass of Dark Energy and Smoke from the Fire. Personality Dark Aura was an impartial entity, completely devoid of feelings and ideals as it stayed neutral and almost ambivalent to the constant wars that were waged around it by mankind. Abilities *Flight: Very much like other Dragons, the Dark Dragon, as it has wings, is capable of flight. *Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): Dark Aura was known to use all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Creatures in God's Instruction to life. *Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of God's Creations are sentient. Most of the beings that Dark Alpha created is Pokemon. Background A millennia ago, God made a pact with Sai Gekko along with Ribbons Gekko to create the Guild for every one to share the Peace and prosperity. As they finally finish the guild building, all four take a photo with the building in background as a sign that Heaven Tail is Born, and, in gratitude, after Sai and Ribbons' Death, the members of Heaven Tail make a grave inside the Temple of Heaven Tail during the era of endless wars at the dawn of the human race, and Dark Aura was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, Dark Aura will come to the Kamigakure would choose a Shinobi King or a Shinobi Queen to rule the Land of Heaven Tail. During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military might to the highest bidder. Due to the unrelenting violence, the average life-span for a shinobi as well as civilians were a mere 30 years, though the single biggest reason for the continuing fall in life expectancy was the slaughter of countless conscripted Children's Parents. At some Point, Dark Aura chose Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko, the Members of the Gekko Family as King and Queen of Shinobi to end the wars plaguing the lands. Gallery Dark Aura Appears.png|Dark Aura in Manga Dark Aura Full Appearance.png|Dark Aura in Anime Dakr Aura's Death Magic.png|Dark Aura's Death Magic Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Entities Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cultural Creatures